


Résonance

by Lisky



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Amnesia, Bleys' internal purple prose, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/pseuds/Lisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Bleys fuit l’Ombre Terre comme un criminel, sans oser se demander s’il éprouve plus de peine à l’idée de croiser une Ombre de son frère mort ou de honte aux idées que sa vision a ravivé en lui.</i><br/>  <br/>Bleys rencontre Carl Corey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Résonance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SenTheSeventh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/gifts).



> _« (Bleys, dis-je en moi-même, Bleys, je t’aime bien. Je ne sais plus pourquoi, et pour certaines raisons je ne devrais pas t’aimer, mais je t’aime bien, je le sais.) »_
> 
> —Corwin, _Les Neuf Princes d’Ambre_

 

Plus tard, la fugacité de leur première rencontre semblera à Bleys être un amer signe avant-coureur de la futilité de cette désastreuse affaire.

Pour l’heure, les secondes paraissent s’étirer comme autant de siècles et Bleys, Bleys si fier de sa vivacité d’esprit et de son talent à retomber sur ses pattes, Bleys ne peut que fixer ce fantôme d’un air hébété en essayant de ne pas suffoquer.

Assis à la terrasse d’un café d’Istanbul, bras nus sous les derniers rayons de soleil de l’automne, le spectre de son frère Corwin prend des notes dans un petit carnet noir et marque de temps à autre un rythme en hochant la tête légèrement, comme inconscient de ses propres gestes. Depuis le trottoir d’en face, Bleys a presque l’impression de pouvoir entendre la mélodie qu’il le voit fredonner. L’air semble familier, et quand ses lèvres -sur lesquelles Bleys n’avait pas réalisé s’être focalisé- se fendent d’un sourire, une émotion sans nom s’empare de lui.

(Bleys fuit l’Ombre Terre comme un criminel, sans oser se demander s’il éprouve plus de peine à l’idée de croiser une Ombre de son frère mort ou de honte aux idées que sa vision a ravivé en lui.)

 

⁂

 

Un foutu compositeur. Un _barde_.

Cent Ombres plus loin, et l’envie de rire ne prend Bleys que maintenant.

 

⁂

 

Cette nuit-là, Bleys ouvre une bouteille de bourbon et sort ses Atouts pour les battre, recherche le contact de leur surface glacée sur ses doigts et ses paumes, et se sent se calmer, tant bien que mal.

Une idée stupide prend racine dans son esprit, irréfléchie et redoutable, et Bleys pose résolument l’Atout de Fiona face cachée contre la table.

Elle serait bien capable de l’en dissuader.

 

⁂

 

« Carl, » se présente-t-il sans se départir de son sourire chaleureux. Il tend une main que Bleys serre fermement mais brièvement, sans essayer d’en explorer les cals ou de deviner leur force.

_Ce n’est pas Corwin ce n’est pas Corwin ce n’est pas Corwin…_

« Blaise, » lui offre-t-il en retour.

 

⁂

 

Ce serait mentir que de dire qu’il ne l’a pas vu venir.

Ou qu’il ne l’a pas prévu.

Ou qu’il n’est pas revenu sur l’Ombre Terre avec ce développement précis en tête. … ou au moins dans le top 10 des situations qu’il avait envisagées (… d’accord, largement dans le top 3).

Mais Bleys s’accorde malgré tout le lâche soulagement de ne pas avoir fait le premier pas. Il ferme les yeux et glisse des doigts désespérés dans les longs cheveux noirs de Carl, l’encourage à l’embrasser encore, à le serrer plus près, plus fort au point de l’asphyxier ; à le consumer et lui faire perdre ses sens jusqu’à ne plus pouvoir penser à tout ce qu’il y a d’abject dans cette situation.

 

⁂

 

« Un feu de forêt. »

Bleys hausse un sourcil sans daigner ouvrir les yeux, encore plaisamment délassé par leurs jeux. Il semble ronronner sous les doigts de Carl, le laisse effleurer ses côtes une à une, descendre jusqu’à ses hanches par une cascade de taches de rousseur ; ne lui offre que la plus imperceptible inspiration de surprise lorsque Carl glisse sa langue le long du chemin de poils roux.

 _Encore un peu_ , s’accorde-t-il. _Juste une dernière fois avant d’y renoncer. Ce n’est qu’une Ombre._

Bleys se mord les lèvres lorsque Carl glisse les siennes autour de son sexe. Il devrait avoir honte, se rabroue-t-il, de pervertir ainsi cette réflexion douloureusement parfaite de son frère, de profiter de son innocence pour assouvir des désirs que lui n’osait pas même s’avouer. Bleys est mortifié, dépassé par les événements autant que par ses propres sensations (il ne se laissera pas penser _émotions_ ). C’est avec un mélange de soulagement et de détresse qu’il s’abandonne au plaisir ; tout du long consumé par le secret aussi sûrement que Carl par l’incendie qui le hante.

Il faut que cela cesse. Si ce n’est pour cet homme innocent qui presse à présent son sourire contre le ventre de Bleys, alors pour cette voix outragée en lui, qui lui semble chaque jour plus meurtrie, plus forte, plus à même de déverser au vu de tous des sentiments qui le rendent malade :

_Ce type ne remplacera pas Corwin._

 

⁂

 

Carl a ses propres démons. Bleys ne veut pas partager les siens, mais il est Prince d’Ambre et s’offusque un peu en son for intérieur de la reluctance de ce mortel à se confier à lui corps et âme. Quels tourments sa vie à peine entamée a-t-elle bien pu lui infliger que Bleys n’ait pas connu cent fois au cours de ses longs siècles ?

Lorsque Carl le compare à nouveau à un feu de forêt pour finalement hésiter et s’arrêter en milieu de phrase, Bleys détourne le regard et se retient de soupirer. Il y a une histoire ici, mais elle n’est pas pour ses oreilles. Après quelques minutes de silence, Carl tapote un rythme léger sur son omoplate.

« Tu boudes ? »

Sa voix n’a aucun droit d’être aussi attirante quand il se fout de sa gueule, songe Bleys en enfonçant son visage embrasé dans l’oreiller.

 

⁂

 

Bleys tente de ne pas s’attacher, vraiment. Il pensait que ce serait facile de rejeter ce double, de ne l’utiliser que pour purger de son système ces désirs qu’il n’arrive pas à enterrer. Que cet homme ne serait qu’une nouvelle torsion du couteau dans une plaie qui s’avère chaque jour plus béante et dont la profondeur devient franchement humiliante.

Mais Carl est… Carl est magnétique. Il a cette sorte d’humour cassant et ces sourires faciles qui prennent toujours Bleys par surprise. Là où son frère semblait toujours calculer et prévoir des dizaines de coups à l’avance, Carl ne voit nulle stratégie. Il vit dans l’instant, baigné de lumière et de chansons, et lorsque Bleys l’écoute chanter parfois au cœur de la nuit, sa voix chaude semble l’intoxiquer. S’attacher à une Ombre éphémère est un dangereux poison, et Bleys réalise qu’il ne peut pas continuer ainsi.

Il a une guerre à préparer.

Il n’a tout simplement pas le temps ni l’énergie d’alimenter encore l’infâme caricature en laquelle s’est mué son deuil de deux siècles.

 _Corwin mérite mieux que ça_ , se dit-il.

_Son souvenir ne souffrira plus cette profanation._

 

⁂

 

Il y a quelque chose dans le regard de Carl qui le met mal à l’aise lorsqu’il lui annonce son départ imminent, presque comme s’il s’y attendait. Comme s’il n’est surpris que parce qu’il pensait avoir plus de temps pour s’y préparer. Comme s’il n’avait pas prévu, depuis le départ, de faire quoi que ce soit pour le retenir.

Bleys sait qu’il n’a aucun droit de se sentir blessé, pas après l’avoir utilisé de la sorte, mais.

 _Merde_ , quoi.

 

⁂

 

Le ciel vire du bleu maussade au vert sombre, oppressant comme une forêt primitive. Les cris des oiseaux que Bleys distingue au loin se muent en râles puis en chansons à nouveau. Dans le froid qui s’intensifie, ses lèvres semblent brûler encore du dernier baiser de Carl.

Pour la dernière fois, Bleys laisse derrière lui l’Ombre Terre.

 

⁂

 

Lorsque le contact vient depuis ses Atouts, Bleys est campé au sommet de la falaise, occupé à inspecter les faiblesses potentielles de sa forteresse. Il a jeté toute son énergie dans cette guerre, et n’a pas de temps pour une quelconque distraction. Sans doute est-ce Flora résolue à négocier sa protection ou Eric revenant le narguer (il fait cela de temps à autre ; Random s’est fait étrangement discret ces derniers temps, et Bleys soupçonne Eric de s’ennuyer de ses provocations).

« Qui est là ? » demande-t-il sans regarder ses cartes.

« Corwin, » et l’univers entier semble se réduire à cette voix.

Bleys tend la main comme dans un rêve et tire son frère à lui.

 

⁂

 

Corwin le dévore des yeux, comme assoiffé de compagnie après son exil. Bleys lutte pour rester maître de ses expressions, certain que son frère peut lire sur son visage ses indiscrétions passées aussi clairement que dans un livre. Le souvenir de ses moments volés avec Carl semble encore lui coller à la peau, et Bleys ne sait que faire de ce sentiment de culpabilité à la vue du sourire innocent de son frère. Il y a une ligne fine entre sa culpabilité à l’idée d’avoir utilisé un remplacement parce qu’il désirait _coucher avec son frère_ , et sa culpabilité à l’idée d’avoir utilisé un _remplacement_  parce qu’il désirait coucher avec son frère.

Corwin rit tout bas comme à une plaisanterie qu’il est le seul à saisir, et tend la main pour serrer affectueusement le genou de son frère.

Bleys leur ressert à tous les deux un peu de vin et met son malaise et la chaleur de ses joues sur le compte de la boisson.

 

⁂

 

Les regards songeurs de Corwin au petit matin, lorsque la douce lumière qui filtre à travers l’ouverture de leur tente semble encore trop dure pour sa gueule de bois, les regards rendent Bleys fou.

 

⁂

 

(Pas autant que le jeu délicat de ses doigts sur les cordes d’un luth que Corwin a dégoté on ne sait où, ou que la chaleur profonde de ses chansons que Bleys n’avait pas réussi à oublier.)

 

⁂

 

Bleys s’interroge, parfois. Corwin lui a parlé de son amnésie, a évoqué des siècles passés sur l’Ombre Terre. La coïncidence est presque trop énorme, mais quelle est la probabilité pour qu’un double de son frère ait arpenté pendant quelques mois dorés la même Ombre que son original ?

Bleys repense à Carl Corey et à ses sourires silencieux, à ses regards lointains et à ses chansons désarmantes.

Corwin n’en dit pas plus, et Bleys ne sait plus que penser.

 

⁂

 

Cette confusion et cette morosité sont insultantes pour eux deux. Son frère retrouvé est enfin à ses côtés, et pourtant quelque chose lui manque, horrible et viscéral.

Bleys a honte, mais il n’ose se soustraire aux regards perçants de Corwin, de peur de lui révéler sa main.

 

⁂

 

Bleys jette dans l’herbe son épée encrassée. L’échauffourée a duré toute la journée, et comme les journées sont longues dans cette Ombre ! À ses côtés, Corwin roule en boule les lambeaux de sa chemise et soupire en contemplant leur campement dévasté. Des restes calcinés jonchent leur passage, qu’ils enjambent pour retrouver leurs lieutenants.

Après nombre rapports et bilans et changements de plans, Bleys ne rêve que de sa couche. Il se laisse néanmoins entraîner par Corwin sur une colline en surplomb, contre la promesse d’une bouteille de cet alcool local qui semble toujours glacé quelle que soit sa température.

Assis à même le sol, ils contemplent leur armée –affaiblie, mais tenace. Les hommes brûlent aussi bien que les palissades, et les survivants font ce soir un concert de toux et de gémissements, mais Bleys espère que cette attaque fourbe n’a fait que raviver les braises de leur détermination.

« Demain, ils reprendront les armes. »

Corwin ne renchérit pas, et Bleys se sent perdre un peu de son assurance. Se tournant vers son frère pour lui arracher une parole réconfortante, il s’aperçoit que celui-ci le fixe, songeur. Leurs regards se croisent et Corwin sourit, hochant la tête légèrement. Les dernières lueurs du couchant jouent sur sa peau nue, encore rougie par la proximité des flammes, et Bleys est frappé par la sensation de déjà-vu. Il trouve en lui assez de répartie pour changer de sujet, mais Corwin le devance. Ses lèvres s’étirent en un sourire rieur, et, au ralenti, Bleys voit plus qu’il n’entend les mots qui suivent :

« Sous cette lumière, tu ressembles plus que jamais à mon feu de forêt. »

L’univers bascule.

En un battement de cœur, Bleys est sur le dos dans l’herbe rousse, plaqué par le poids de Corwin allongé sur lui. Il prend une respiration hésitante et lève les mains à son visage, caresse du bout des doigts cette bouche qui n’a cessé de rire depuis qu’il l’a retrouvée. Corwin presse un baiser contre sa paume, sans que ses yeux ne quittent ceux de Bleys.

Il y a là une promesse, une histoire dont Bleys attend la résolution depuis trop longtemps, la geste de leurs orbites asynchrones et de l’écho de leurs spins. Le monde semble se réaligner et se remettre au point, et Bleys ne sait pas comment il n’a pas remarqué cette dissonance avant.

Il tire Corwin à lui par la nuque, embrasse ses lèvres et son front, serre son torse à en pleurer. Et Corwin rit, d’un rire rauque entrecoupé de sanglots et de baisers, et Bleys a l’impression grandissante qu’on se fout de lui mais qu’importe, il supportera tout, trois siècles n’ont pas pu lui arracher son frère. Tant pis s’il lui revient par fragments, un morceau est déjà plus que ce à quoi Bleys aspirait.

 

⁂

 

Il y a encore des secrets et des pénombres entre eux, mais ce moment de flottement, cet entre-deux au creux de leur guerre est ce qu’il a de plus franc à offrir, et si Corwin est assez fou pour retourner ses sentiments, alors Bleys est heureux de l’entraîner dans sa chute.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Précédemment posté sur [Obscur Echange](http://obscur-echange.livejournal.com/189598.html).


End file.
